


Migrane

by tomatopudding



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson always got migranes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migrane

It began as a slow, throbbing ache right on his hairline, the blood pounding sounding like a bass drum in his ears. In the first moments, the pain didn’t seem to know where to settle, moving quickly before resting right between his eyes. It would soon move to a painful spot above his left ear. Left to its own devices, the pain would seat itself back into the centre of his skull, pounding and pounding before slowly dissipating. Painkillers made it worse. It moved hectically, as if on speed, from temple to temple then finally settled back between his eyes.


End file.
